


Fingers Ran With Blood

by Thea_Lokidotter



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Cult, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/M, Louisiana, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Psychological Torture, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_Lokidotter/pseuds/Thea_Lokidotter
Summary: Will update soon. Promise





	

**Author's Note:**

> Will update soon. Promise

“Huh… What the fuck…?” Teddy’s eyes slowly opened to a table set with afoul. It wasn’t a hard guess to say that it was the smell that had woken her.

“Rise and shine, darlin’. Food’s waitin’.” The friendly voice contradicted Teddy’s surroundings.

‘I must be dreaming. I must ‘a taken too many pills and this is just some crazy dream. It’s not like it hasn’t happened before.’ But this felt different then her past Adderall fueled nightmares. Teddy tried to move her hand to the shocks of pain coming from her head but found her hands where tried down. ‘Okay, maybe not a dream.’

“Eat, damnit. Come on, girl!” a gruff male voice shouted over the mutterings of the woman. Finally looking up to see who she was dining with this fine evening, Teddy was greeted by an angry looking man in a yellow shirt, a woman who appeared to have bugs in her hair, a young man in a hoodie who, surprisingly, looked like the sanest one there (shocking, I know) and an old woman in a wheelchair. Something shot through Teddy when she made eye contact with the old lady. Fear? No, not quite. More like some animal instinct warning of danger. Teddy just couldn’t shake the feeling that the old lady was the biggest threat at the table.

“I ain’t eatin’ this shit,” Teddy said, finding her voice. “Untie me, now!” She had always been good in situations that demanded forcefulness. She was a girl used to getting her way. “Where the fuck is my phone? Where’s Brandon” She knew she should be more concerned about him. He was her boyfriend, or at least he thought he was. No matter how hard she tried to call up the emotion, Teddy just couldn’t make herself feel worried about him. She really couldn’t make herself feel anything.

“The jackass you came here with? He’s long gone,” the guy in the hoodie spoke up for the first time. Laughing to himself, he gestured towards the floor.

“He’s dead?” Again, nothing. No sadness, no concern, nothing. Fuck. What was wrong with her? With eyes burning into her from all sides, Teddy decided that acting wouldn’t do her any good. So she simply said what was truly on her mind.

“Good. I hope you skinned the bitch and showed him his own insides.” Just thinking about it made her smile. It was times like these that Teddy was reminded of why she’d earned the nickname “Wednesday Addams” in school.

The faces around the table all changed. The man and woman both, for a split second looked normal, their faces twisting into shock and horror before melting back into the insane looks they’d been wearing since Teddy had awoken. Hoodie-boy’s jaw dropped before pulling into a grin.

“I like this one!” he said, leaning towards Teddy across the table. “Can I keep her?”


End file.
